


Joyride

by Measured



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing an anecdote by Marjorie, Marian decides to take one of her grandmother's brooms out for a spin, and drags Colette along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etanseline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etanseline/gifts).



> Thanks to K for the beta. If you interact with the brooms while Marjorie is on the upper level, she'll relate an anecdote of how she used to fly on her brooms by the light of the moon.

The moon rose high, full and bright over the flower field just west of Privera forest. Marian basked in the silvery light, as she clutched the broom against her chest. A crooked little smile formed as she began to sway in waiting. Marian never could hold still; even as she manned the counter, she'd be tapping her fingers and thinking of new spells to turn into the panacea she needed.

Her grandmother had already gone to the inn to soak, but Marian had held back, citing things she needed to do. She just didn't mention that those things included borrowing a broom for a joyride across the countryside.

She'd heard the story of her grandmother riding her broom by moonlight many times throughout her life. And of course, shortly after the first time she heard it, Marian gone and tried it, even though she could barely lift the broom in question. Many subsequent times she'd tried again, only to have the broom lay in front of her, without even a stirring of magic, no matter how hard she tried to focus her spells into it. It was only earlier this month when she'd finally gotten what her magic had been missing all along— moonlight!

So it was that the whole plan had been hatched with Colette. She'd been abuzz with excitement, gathering herbs and counting down the days with Colette as her trusty Guinea Pig/protector.

She heard a scuffle of feet and grinned. "If you fell hard, I could give you a shot to make you feel better."

"And have you paralyze me again? I don't think so!"

Marian chuckled. "I could whip you up a tasty snack of medicine to make it better, then wouldn't it be worth it? You'd be helping science along _and_ having a great meal."

Colette thought this over only a moment before bursting into a big, hungry smile. "Hmmm, okay!"

The broom had already begun to float as she let go. The thick wooden handle was infused with the thick magic of her grandmother's making, and even with a hint of the spicy, unstable magic of her own.

"Are you sure about this?" Colette said.

"Well, I'm _pretty_ sure we aren't going to die," Marian said. 

Colette groaned. " _You_ , maybe."

"Now, now. You're my best patient– I wouldn't let you die."

Marian gripped the handle of the broom tight, and put her leg over one side.

Colette looked sadder than Marian ever remembered her, cast in silver in the Spring moonlight. "Is that all?"

"Of course not. You're my—"

Marian tried to fill in the space, but Colette was more than this. More than mere friend or patient. 

"You're far too important to drop off. Besides, if you fell, I'd patch you up. I bet grandmother would help," Marian said. "I'd give you _lots_ of shots."

 _"Marian—"_ Colette said in frustration. 

"It's always shots with me," Marian finished for her. "Except when it's pills and spells!"

Before the moment could get awkward, Marian filled it with sound, and motioned Colette towards her.

"Well— Climb on," Marian said.

Colette latched her arms tight about Marian's waist. Her bony shoulder and flat chest pushed hard against Marian's back. Marian focused her energy on the wood of the broom, called it with a spell and the broom responded in kind. Faster than she thought it would be, Marian felt the broom rise into the air. Colette clung tighter to her, in a desperate sort of way which warmed Marian's heart.

Her excitement rose with the broom as they set off in a series of stops and starts. The broom wood shone silver, and the air had a faint tinge of spice along with the sweetness of the sleeping flowers. With a surge of magic, they rose up past the hills until they were soaring straight towards the spinning windmill.

Colette shrieked, her words lost in the speed as Marian veered up.

"We're going to—" 

"—Be just fine," Marian said.

In an fiery explosion of magic, they rocketed up, up until they had left the flowers and windmills far behind. The moon seemed close enough to reach out and grab. Maybe one day she'd fly that high, but today wasn't going to be it.

It was much colder up in the clouds than she expected. And far be it from fluffy and soft, they dispersed when Marian pushed through one.

"Eyeh, I'm all wet!" Colette shook her twin blond buns, like a dog would.

Marian laughed. She reached out and grabbed a handful of clouds that froze in her hand. What great materials this would make. And not only that, what great _memories_. And as any true witch knew, memories were the best ingredient to any magic.

With a sadistic grin, Marian went on a dive just to feel her cling to her and need her incredibly. For the rush and the smell of spice and flowers and pastries that always clung to Colette. The silver moonlight left a romantic glow over the valley as they flew down low. Flowers exploded in the wake of her magic, filling the air with stems, petals, and a golden glow of new pollen.

Colette sneezed. "You better not let Shara find out you hurt her flowers," she said.

"It'll be our little secret," Marian said.

She dove down deeper, zooming between cliff edges and craggy rocks. Marian felt a rush of energy she'd never quite felt before. Not potion mixing, battling or getting closer to her panacea gave her this kind of high.

She angled the broom up again, and exploded up, the sound of fire only matched by Colette's shriek of panic. Up, up, up until the silvery sheen of moonlight seemed to permeate her fully, as if she could fly straight up into the stars and grab stardust for her potions. 

Colette had begun to shudder, but Marian barely noticed the cold.

"Isn't it wonderful?!"

"Marian, we-we're—"

Power could be grasped, every little thing could be turned into a spell, a potion, a bit of magic. But it wouldn't mean anything if she lost Colette along the way. With some reluctance, Marian gave the moon one last wave, and guided the broom down.

"Hold on tight, Colette!"

With one last flourish, she raced down so fast that clouds dissipated around her. Spun in stars, she took in the giddy moment of daring and closeness. She was slower this time, as she mentally calculated the potion for nausea. _Red, purple, white, black and orange with one medicinal herb thrown in, and honey to lessen the bitterness._

"It's really beautiful, though," Colette said. "I'm really glad you took me, even if I was terrified most of the time."

"Wait until next time, then we'll really go sailing—oh, we could ride up over the Sol Terrano cliffs, or the waterfall at Oddward Valley!"

"Are we going to go over Vale River, too?" Colette said.

"Of course! Maybe we can even tame some wolves and become their queens!"

They both laughed at this–but it wasn't such a bad idea. Marian always did like the idea of being a supreme overlord. It was like drugging everyone to do her bidding at once, and getting a shiny crown, too!

She hovered above the ground and let Colette get off. After so many years, Marian knew Colette's limits.

"See? Not a single bruise this time," Marian said.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed," Colette said with a grin.

It was so fun to patch her up, after all. They'd been playing doctor for as long as Marian could remember, and now it wasn't just play.

Marian slung the broom over her shoulder with a new hope. If she could control a broom, then she'd definitely be able to make the panacea she'd been dreaming about.

And of course, Colette would be right by her side just as they always had been, and always would be.

"That was a lot of fun, I hope we can go again soon," Colette said brightly. She always recovered quickly from their misadventures, whether it be running into monsters or accidentally paralyzing her again with another experimental medicine. 

"Next month, then," Marian said. She slipped her hand in Colette's and squeezed as they walked towards home.

And next month, and next month after that. Until Colette was a great chef and Marian was a great witch. Their lives would be wound tight together, entwined until the end— or at least until Marian fought one on one with death.

And if someone else came to take Colette away from her? Well, there were many shots and drugs she could test out on her new best guinea pig, or maybe she should say _pincushion_ , hee hee...

Of course, she hadn't quite _told_ Colette about this yet, but she had a feeling Colette already knew. Colette always seemed to know far more than anyone ever gave her credit for.

*

When she returned, her grandmother was at the door, ending any chance of her sneaking up and replacing the broom. Marjorie lifted up her tea and smiled, her lined face creased with smile lines.

"Did you have a good ride?" Marjorie said.

Marian was surprised for only a moment; her grandmother was as wily as ever.

"I had a _blast_. I can't wait to go next month!"

Marjorie nodded. "You know, back in my day, you'd get married by jumping over a broom. Hee hee..."

Marian flushed bright. Colette wasn't the only one who was always catching onto things.

"I'll keep that in mind," Marian said. She went up the stairs, broom in tow. Or as her grandmother put it, future engagement-slash-marriage device. Now, that was handy, she could fight monsters and fly off with Colette on a honeymoon with the same broom.

And oh, the plans Marian thought up. She put the broom back with the others, albeit with some reluctance, and closed up dreams of moonlight adventures and a wonderful future to come. So many outcomes, but Marian knew one thing for sure: they'd all involve Colette, no matter what.


End file.
